


The Greatest Thing In Spock's Universe

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [69]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Debating, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Philosophical Question, Priorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy outfoxes Spock in a philosophical discussion.





	The Greatest Thing In Spock's Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This time, it's not the journey, but the end result.
> 
> Happy St. Patrick's Day to all who are Irish and to all of us who are 'Irish For A Day.'

“The greatest things in the universe in ascending order?” McCoy pondered Spock’s question. “Hmm. The sunrise, and all of the wonders of Nature.”

Spock nodded.

“Our bodies, with all of their unique workings.” McCoy thought. “Our awareness of all of these wonders.” He looked triumphant. “And a Creator that is responsible for all of it!”

“And you top that list.” 

“That’s pretty heady company,” McCoy admitted sheepishly.

“But you are the center of my universe.”

”For saying that, I’ll do anything that you want me to do in bed tonight.”

“Anything?!”

As Spock’s eyes sparkled, McCoy thought, ‘Won that one!’

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
